Southtown Inn - LuciSev
by Cainwood
Summary: A Severa x Lucina (LuciSev) One-Shot in the format of the Steven Universe Episode, "Keystone Motel." Lucina and Severa's relationship comes to a halt when Noire uses them, and disagreements arise on how to handle it between the two. Plenty of Angst.


Noire fumbled into the Barracks of Ylisstol with her bow strapped to her back. Bags were still fresh under her eyes from the night before, which she had spent out searching for Aversa, the dark flier that the Shepards had been searching the past several weeks for. From several feet away, Morgan sat on a nearby crate, reading a book his father had given him: Wyvern Wars. Noire's yawn snapped him out of his trance and made him take notice of her.

"Noire! Where have you been?" Morgan closed his book and approached her, slightly startling her.

"'Uh, looking for Aversa!' For a few days straight…" Noire rubbed her eyes, slightly red from exhaustion. "Look, Morgan, I know I might have… disappointed all of you. I know Lucina and Severa are very upset with me, but I'm going to prove to them that they can trust me again!"

Lucina and Severa walked into the tent almost as if it were on cue. Noire noticed and her face lit up, quickly approaching the two girls.

"Oh! Lucina! Severa! I was _just_ looking for Aversa! She's bound to be somewhere, right? Any new ideas?"

Lucina couldn't bother to look at Noire straight on and instead walked right by her. Severa followed by her side, avoiding eye contact at all cost. Defeated, Noire bowed her head, her black hair slowly falling over her right eye.

"I'm sorry."

Lucina froze where she stood, as if Noire's words had pinned her feet to the ground. Severa groaned and crossed her arms, exaggerating her annoyance. A voice could be heard coming from outside the tent.

"Who wants to go on a road trip?!" Robin, the white haired tactician bursted through the curtain, holding up a letter. His smile and enthusiasm slowly faded however as the girls and Morgan turned to look at him, all holding unhappy expressions. Being the master tactician that he was, it was no question that something was wrong. "Um… Is this a bad time?"

Lucina shook her head. "No. Please continue."

"Well I gotta head down to the next village; Southtown."

"You mean that village down the road from Ylisstol?" Noire spoke up, both hands gripped on her bow. This was a tendency of hers when she got nervous.

"Right, the town that is south; Southtown. I met a guy Anna has connections with who's selling tomes for real cheap! I just gotta meet him in Southtown and pick 'em up!"

"I don't like those Nosferatu tomes, they feel weird on your hands." Morgan shivered.

"Well, do you like inns?" Robin smiled.

"Probably!"

"Think you'd like to stay at an inn with your favorite dad?"

"I don't know if you're my _favorite_ …"

Robin blinked, confused for a moment. "What? Huh… Oh you kidder! Come here!"

Morgan laughed and hugged his dad, thinking about the kinds of hotels Inigo had told him about in his quest for women.

"I can't wait to get room service!" He exclaimed.

"You're thinking of what the Outrealms have bud, we're going to an _inn_. It'll have a hot springs, and free ice, and it's right next to the "'Best Tavern in the World!'"

Lucina glanced back to where Severa stood, who nodded to her.

"We're coming too." Lucina proclaimed.

"Even better!" Morgan cheered.

"Hey, girls, I know I'm talking this place up, but… it ain't exactly the House of Ylisses." Robin whispered to the two.

"I'll be the judge of that." Lucina smiled.

"Well in that case… Road trip!"

"ROAD TRIP!"

Lucina nodded. "Road trip."

"Wonderful! I'll make sure Cynthia knows that-"

Severa and Lucina walked right past her and out the tent before Noire had a chance to finish.

"Fine!" Noire made a strained smile, with one eye twitching. "Well… Goodbye!"

"This is going to be fun, right Dad?" Morgan smiled, looking up to Robin. Robin's eyes were wide, not knowing what he just got himself into.

* * *

The trip on horseback lasted from noon until an hour or two after dusk. Morgan was fast asleep holding onto his dad, while Lucina and Severa had taken separate horses, both girls wide awake. Nothing had been said the whole ride down. Sometime after nightfall, the group had arrived in Southtown. Robin couldn't have been prouder about where he had chosen to lodge himself, Morgan and the girls.

"Another great thing about inns is that you can walk right up to you door from the outside!"

Robin opened the door to their suite, revealing a room with two large beds and several paintings hung up. Lanterns had been lit and hung in preparation for their arrival, adding a large amount of light to the room.

"I'm gonna swim in the hot springs, practice some victory poses, get free ice! It's gonna be great!" Morgan flopped on the bed, in awe of the room.

"Not before we check for bedbugs, it isn't!" Robin nervously laughed, plucking his son from the mattress. Severa and Lucina entered the room right behind them, dropping their bags onto the bed.

"Good news, we're bugless!" Robin laughed, relieved. Just then, the tower bells of the clock tower went off. "Oh! That's my cue. Hey, do you two mind holding down the fort until I get back?"

Severa leaned up against the wall near the door, as Lucina adjusted her sheath. Severa gave a shaky thumbs up with her left hand, her whole body tensed up.

"Great." Robin smiled, opening the door to the inn. "I'm going to see a man about some tomes… An _Anna_ man… If I'm not back in an hour, go get Frederick."

"Ohhkay!" Morgan gave his dad a thumbs up and a grin as Robin exited the room.

"Bounce with me girls!" Morgan bounced up and down on the bed, laughing to himself. "O-or we could look at the paintings. Oooh, this one's of the Wyvern Valley!"

"Just calm down Severa." Lucina groaned suddenly, staring down the redhead.

"I don't feel like forgiving Noire!" Severa clenched her fists, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You don't understand, we must."

Severa threw her hands in the air, quickly escalating the conversation. "You know, if you're not going to listen to what I'm saying then you can just leave here!"

The groans and remarks were no longer in whispers, as Severa and Lucina were now fighting. Morgan was dead silent, uncomfortably watching the two.

Lucina took a deep breath, trying to calm Severa by how she approached her. "We must move past this, Severa."

"She lied to us so she could feel powerful without a bow! She _tricked_ us; don't you feel used?!"

"Severa! Lucina! I-" Morgan tried to interrupt, but was quickly cut off.

"You're choosing to take it personally."

"It's fighting _side-by-side_ Lucina! What's more personal to us than protecting each other on the field?!"

The two girls were now face to face, both making each other understand their points, whether by yelling or trying to lessen tensions.

"I know, you're still upset."

"Oh, so it's just _me_?" Severa glared at her.

"Of course not. Can't you see I'm completely engulfed with rage?" Lucina stared at her blankly.

Putting her hands on her hips, Severa began impatiently tapping her foot. "Well it doesn't FEEL like it."

"The sooner we forgive Noire, the better it will be for us all." Lucina tried to nail in the point. She turned away from the confrontation and sat on the bed. This infuriated Severa even further.

"You're not above this as you think you are Lucina!" Severa yelled, grabbing her hair and pacing around the room getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Yes, I am. You can't stay mad at her forever."

Severa slammed her fist into the wall and turned, glaring at the Exalt's daughter. "Wanna bet?"

"Severa, the painting." Lucina pointed out. A painting of a pegasus had fallen off the wall due to Severa hitting it out of frustration.

"You can't even… Argh!" Severa kicked the painting and ran out of the room, slamming the door. A wide-eyed Morgan and a frustrated Lucina were left sitting on the two beds.

"Nice to… Hear you two talking again?" Morgan tried to be optimistic.

Lucina sighed. "Thank you."

Knowing Severa couldn't have gone far, Morgan slipped on his bathing garments and grabbed a towel to make his way to the hot springs at the back of the inn. There, he saw the blood-red haired girl angrily pacing back and forth near the springs. Morgan took a large breath and nervously approached her.

"H-hey Severa! You wanna dip your feet in the hot springs?"

"It's _putting your life in your partner's hands_ , Morgan!" Severa yelled, still boiling from her conversation with Lucina. "It's like Lucina doesn't even care! Gawds, and we're supposed to be the bigger maidens about this. We're _ALLLLLLWAYS_ the bigger maidens! Well not this time! Not about this!"

"Come on, why don't you come relieve some stress in the hot springs with me?" Morgan smiled, slipping into the warm water.

"I don't need to ' _relieve some stress.'"_ Severa growled.

"Come on Severa! The water's nice!" Morgan encouraged her, trying to take her mind off Lucina. Severa thought for a moment, but complied.

"Why does she always act like _I'm_ being ridiculous?" Severa started again, sitting down by the water's edge and unfastening her boots. "Just because _she_ wants to pretend like she doesn't have a problem! Gawds! Why does she even-" Severa began to inaudibly grumble to herself, making Morgan uncomfortable once again.

"Uhh, Severa? I'm uhh… I'm gonna go book to the room." Morgan slowly slipped out of the springs and dried himself off as Severa continued to angrily mumble to herself, throwing a boot against the wall of the inn out of anger.

As Morgan entered the inn's room once again, Lucina was on her bed holding a small photograph of her and Severa. She quickly looked up at Morgan when he came in.

"Phew… Lucina?"

"Hello Morgan."

"Are you… Doing okay?"

"I'm… fine." Lucina gripped the photograph tighter, shifting her position on the bed.

"Okay…" Morgan sat on his bed, facing Lucina. "Wanna practice some victory poses together?"

"Sure."

"Alright! I've been working on one lately where I lift my tome up in the air like this and say something cool." Morgan proceeded to throw his arm up in the air to demonstrate. "How does that look?"

"Hmm… I like it, but I think Laurent does the same thing." Lucina recalled, still refusing to show much emotion. Because of her lack of enthusiasm, Morgan fell backwards on the bed and groaned, defeated. Lucina traced the blade of Falchion with her left hand and clutched the picture tightly with her right. Morgan knew he had to say something.

"Hey, Lucina?"

"Even if I do, Severa won't listen." Lucina announced, looking over at the jet black-haired boy.

"Huh?"

"You're going to say I should talk to Severa, but it won't help."

"B-but she seems really upset."

"That doesn't matter. We can't stay mad at Noire forever, and she can't stay mad at _me_ forever, and then she'll come back and see that I'm right." Lucina reasoned.

"Are you 100% sure? Because-" Morgan wasn't following her logic, but Lucina interjected.

"I can see the path of fate in my mind as it stretches toward the horizon. Severa can't avoid the inevitable. She's just letting her emotions get out of hand."

"Not you though?"

"No." Lucina sighed heavily and tensed up, throwing the picture to the floor. She looked almost as if she were ready to crack.

"I'm… Going to the bathroom." Defeated yet again, Morgan got up and went into the bathroom.

"Also inevitable."

"Uhh… Lucina? I can't go. There's a rapier stuck right through the toilet seats."

"Stuck. Such is fate." Lucina observed.

Annoyed, Morgan opened the bathroom door and walked across the room. "Am I fated to pee outside in the grass too?" He opened the inn door and exited, not waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

"Ugh… Southtown…" Morgan grumbled.

As Morgan shut the door, Robin was getting off of his chestnut colored horse with a large box in one hand and a bag full of tomes draped over his shoulder.

"Hey, Morigami, I brought dinner!" Robin smiled, holding up the box.

"Hey Dad, how'd it go?" Morgan was relieved to see him again. He could only handle so much of the warring couple at a time.

"Well, he _wasn't_ an axe-murderer, so that was good. What are you doing outside in your bathing suit? And where are the girls?" Robin asked, opening the door to the inn.

"Do I smell bear?" Lucina asked, eying Robin. He quickly shut the door.

"Oh boy… Where's the other one?"

"She's making the stress relieving hot springs stressful." Morgan pointed to springs, able to hear Severa in the back of the inn yelling and grumbling to herself. Robin shook his head and sat down on the porch's steps, Morgan joining him shortly afterwards.

"Something pretty serious must be going on if it's making those two fight for so long. Lucina's the one that usually keeps Severa calm. But hey! We can still have a good time!" Robin opened the box to reveal roasted pieces and parts of an animal. Morgan recognized the smell immediately.

"Fire-roasted Bear?! What's wrong with this crazy town?!"

"Son, there will come a time in your life when you learn to accept _all_ meat. Plus, it's actually pretty tasty."

Morgan groaned, not being able to take his mind off of Lucina and Severa. "Why can't Severa and Lucina just… make up?"

"Sometimes people that love each other can hurt each other's feelings, without meaning to. We should just give them some space."

"But I think they'd work it out if they'd just talk to each other!"

"Everything will be better in the morning." Robin assured him. "We'll all go to the "Best Tavern in the World," where we'll eat the best breakfast in the world!"

"You think it'll help?"

Robin grinned and nudged Morgan. "Nothing like a little breakfast to bring people together!"

Morgan smiled. "You really are my favorite dad."

"I knew this bear meat would put me over the top."

* * *

The next morning at the "Best Tavern in the World," Morgan, Robin, Lucina and Severa sat at a table waiting for their food. Morgan was attempting to balance a spoon on his nose, Robin was whistling to dispel the awkward tension between the two girls and Severa leaned on the table facing away from Lucina, angrily tapping a finger. A waitress brought meals for all four of them: fire roasted bacon and eggs shaped into a smiling face.

"Thank you!" Robin smiled as his food was handed to him. Morgan also thanked the waitress as she set down his plate, yet Severa and Lucina stay silent. Severa stared blankly at the food in front of her when it was set down.

"What's the matter? Not hungry?" Robin questioned, having Severa look up and glare at him.

"Severa doesn't like eating in front of other people Dad." Morgan pointed out.

"Eh… Well her and Lucina eat together all the time back at Ylisstol."

"Argh! Well we're a long ways from Ylisstol!" Severa yelled, throwing herself against the cushioned seat and crossed her arms and legs, wiggling a foot impatiently.

Morgan and Robin awkwardly continued to eat. "Mmm… Oh boy, this really is 'The Best Tavern in the World!'" Robin remarked.

Severa started to shake the table, disrupting Morgan and Robin from eating.

"You're shaking the table." Lucina scolded.

"Oh?!" Severa slammed her arm into the table, knocking her fork off of it in the process. "Huh, I'm kinda surprised you felt anything _at all_ , to be honest!"

"I didn't need to feel, I saw."

" _EVERYTHING_ is just so CRYSTAL CLEAR TO YOU. ISN'T IT?!" Severa began to shake the table more violently, getting increasingly infuriated. Morgan and Robin panicked, lifting their food off the table as more utensils begin to fall off.

"This will pass." Lucina assured the two. "She'll eventually just burn herself out."

"THAT'S WHAT _YOU_ THINK!" Severa practically screamed, standing up and kicking her chair out from under her. "I AM AN ETERNAL FLAME, BABY!" Furiously, Severa gripped the table with both hands and flips it over, forcing all of its contents onto the floor and utensils flying. She then immediately started arguing with Lucina.

"You don't know me!" Severa screamed, steam practically rising from her head.

"How could I possibly not know you Severa? You are my wife under Libra's authority-"

"Loot at you! Honestly!" Severa yelled at her.

"We're always together. Look at you! Look at what you're going on about!" Lucina yelled back.

"You don't even know yourself! Gawds!"

Robin smiled nervously at Morgan, knowing he had lost control. "Hey, it's okay pal! We can still save this! Why don't we just bag these up to go, and-"

Morgan threw his plate on the floor, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. With tears welling up in his eyes, he immediately ran outside. Severa and Lucina stopped arguing immediately and watched.

"Aww jeez…" Robin sighed.

As Morgan started to trudge on the road back to Ylisstol, Severa and Lucina glanced at each other and followed him outside.

"Morgan!" Severa and Lucina shouted, concerned.

"I was _so_ happy when you two said you were going to come on this trip with me and Dad!" Morgan yelled, teary-eyed. "Home's been awful! Here's been awful! I thought you wanted to have a fun time and talk to each other again but, everyone's been acting awful too! It-It just came with us! I don't understand!" Morgan looked to the ground. "Is it- is it me?"

"No! Morgan, it's all us!" Severa had her eyebrows raised and hands shaking, terrified that Morgan felt that way.

"But we made him feel… like it was _his_ fault." Lucina's voice started to waver as she raised her hands to her forehead. "I kept looking for a solution, thinking of when all of this has blown over… As if it doesn't matter how you feel in the p-present…" Lucina began to cry. "No wonder you think I don't care!"

"Lucina... No, no no no no no! This is all _my_ fault! I-I didn't want to look for a solution, I-I just wanted to be mad! Y-You're right! You're always right! I was being stupid!" Severa tried to make Lucina feel better by any way possible.

"I don't _think_ you're stupid!" Lucina yelled.

"I'm… sorry…" Severa brushed Lucina's hair to the side, revealing her crying marine blue eyes and her brand of the exalt highly visible due to the tears.

"You honestly think I'm not upset about what happened? I was just…" Lucina's took a deep breath, steadying her voice as Severa wiped her tears away. "trying to do the right thing…"

"I know…" Severa was about ready to cry herself, seeing the most beloved person in her life cry this hard. However, Lucina sighed and held Severa's hand. She began to smile.

"You know what's nice about having some time away from each other?"

"What?" Lucina looked concerned.

"I get to admire how beautiful you look from afar."

Lucina bursted out laughing, putting her hands on Lucina's shoulders. "Be serious!"

Severa wrapped Lucina up in a hug and began to laugh as well. "There's my Goosey Lucy!"

Lucina cheeks turned bright red. "Shh! You're embarrassing me in front of Morgan!"

The two girls laughed as Severa wrapped her arms around Lucina's neck, kissing her on the collarbone all the way up her neck and to her cheek. Lucina blushed and continued giggling throughout the onslaught of kisses Severa was raining down on her. Morgan became flustered and covered his eyes, deciding to lay on the ground and take a large breath.

Robin ambled out of the tavern and up to Morgan, putting his bullions back into his pocket. "Well, I paid for breakfast… And the damage to the booth… Anywho, I think I'm all vacationed out. Ready to call it a day?" Morgan took a breath as if he was going to agree, but is cut off by Severa and Lucina walking up to the father/son duo, holding hands.

Severa pushed her blood-red hair behind her shoulders. "Not before we get our free ice." She smiled, winking. Lucina was still flustered, with kiss marks all down the side of her face and neck.

"Yay!" Morgan cheered, seeing that the two have made up.

* * *

"Wee'rrre hooome!" Morgan shouted, entering the barracks. Robin, Severa and Lucina came in right behind him, Severa and Lucina's hands still intertwined. Morgan spotted Noire talking to Cynthia in the corner.

"I just don't know why I keep-" Noire was interrupted by Cynthia waving to the group, drawing her attention to Severa and Lucina. "Oh! Uh- You look like you all had fun!"

"Yeah! It all worked out!" Morgan smiled, holding the free melted ice they had received from the inn.

"Lucina, Severa, how are you two?" Noire asked, mustering up the best smile she could.

Lucina held up her hand. "Not now." With that, Lucina rested her arm on Falchion and exited to her room. Severa shot Noire a look as if she was inspecting her, but wasted no time following Lucina to their room.

"They're acknowledging me again… Kind of." Noire remarked, prompting Cynthia to smile.

"That really was a great trip." Robin smiled, putting his hand on Morgan's head and ruffling up his hair.

"Can we go back?" Morgan's eyes lit up.

"Maybe one day… But not to that tavern again…!" Robin let out a nervous laugh. "Oh boy…"

 **Extra Scene:**

Severa is seen sitting at a grand piano, her fiery red hair curled and draped over her shoulders in a midnight blue ballgown. Lucina is leaned up against the piano, her navy blue hair laid on her shoulders. She has her elbows propping her head up against the piano's lid, looking into the redhead's eyes and smiling, enchanted by Severa's song for her.

"If I could begin to be,

Half of what you think of me,

I could do about anything,

I could even learn how to looove~"

Severa temporarily catches sight of Lucina's eyes, making her heart beat faster just by the view of those marine eyes lost in hers.

"When I see the way you act,

Wondering when I'm coming back,

I could do about anything,

I could even learn how to looove like you~"

Lucina runs her hand through Severa's hair. She blushes like crazy. The star that signifies the end of the show zooms in on the two as Lucina leans in for a kiss.

* * *

 **AN: There we go, My craving for angst should be quelled for the next several days. Lucina x Severa is my new ship, as they mirrored Sapphire and Ruby so well in my head. Hopefully I contributed a bit to the community with this story that has the two things I love together: Steven Universe and Fire Emblem Awakening. Reviews are appreciated! I'll always love getting feedback.**


End file.
